jrrtolkienfandomcom-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Darth Nichronus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Легендариум Арды Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Edhelamarth page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Английский раздел Хм, теперь понял, почему я не знал об этой вики. Она создана в английском домене. Вы случайно не знаете это было принципиальное решение основателя вики создавать проект в англ. разделе или это произошло случайно? В принципе это не запрещено, но всё-таки не рекомендуется. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Просьба прочитать w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Что могут администраторы и w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Администраторы. Удалить вашего пользователя в Википалантире невозможно, так он - это вы и есть) На Викия единая учётная запись, которая действительна сразу на всех проектах. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Теперь вы - администратор этой вики, поздравляю. Если будут вопросы, можете обращаться на мою страницу обсуждения здесь. Хотя это и не моя "юрисдикция", так как вики находится в английском домене, но думаю вам будет проще общаться со мной, чем с англоязычными помощниками. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Можно просто перенести вики в русский домен. Это делается автоматически и при переносе, внешне, ничего не поменяется. Но хотелось бы услышать пару слов от основателя вики. Однако если он не появится в ближайшие 10 дней, то можно решать все вопросы без него. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Для этого ничего не нужно, кроме вашего и основателя вики согласия. Хотя я тут проверил и нашёл это: w:c:ru.jrrtolkien. Эта вики создана раньше, поэтому переход Tar-Mairon на англ. домен, видимо, был осознанным шагом. Хотя я не понимаю причин этого решения. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Попробуйте связаться с ним через Вконтакт. Попытка не пытка, как говорится. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Шаблоны Если не умеете обращаться с шаблонами, то можно свободно копировать их с других викий и переделывать под себя в режиме Исходного кода. В Википедии, если не ошибаюсь, есть пара справочных статей по шаблонам. У нас есть простое руководство: w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Совет-Как создать инфобокс. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Эй посмотри Битва при Дагорладе.Убийца 09 14:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Создаёшь отдельную страницу, например, Шаблон:Персонажи, где помешаешь код шаблона. А затем уже в обычную статью добавляешь и получаешь сам шаблон в статье. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Эй, я хочу взять разрешение.Убийца 09 12:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Эй,посмотри статью про Арнора и картинку.Убийца 09 16:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Извини, забыл, что вики находится на английском домене. Таким образом шаблоны надо создавать в пространстве имён Template, а не шаблон. Теперь всё работает: Template:Не редактировать => Далее, в политике Викия записано, что "Вики, которая содержит исключительно копии содержимого из других викий, может быть закрыта, если участники этого вики-сообщества не предоставят гарантий, что они изменят содержимое, или не начнут активно редактировать тексты, чтобы сделать эту вики отличной от других." Поэтому, если часть статей является копиями с другой вики - ничего страшного (особенно, если вы поставите ссылку на исходник), а вот если таких статей на вики очень много, то это плохо, и в случае претензий со стороны администраторов Википалантира, вики может быть действительно закрыта. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Надо категорию ставить вне шаблона: Category:Шаблоны, иначе она становится частью шаблона и все страницы, на которые добавляется этот шаблон записываются в эту категорию. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Fylhtq - нормальный участник, поэтому не беспокойся насчёт него. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Да, можно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Странный участник Не обращай внимания. Это всё тот же Убийца, Мелькор и пр. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Учётная запись едина на всех викиях, и именно поэтому её не нужно отдельно создавать для каждой новой вики. То есть, технически каждая учётная запись присутствует одновременно на всех викиях и я могу отправить тебе сообщение с любой вики, как и ты - мне. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Здрасте! А кто такой этот Убийца? Он мой псевдоним взял! - Мэлькор 10:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Значит он не понял мораль "Властелина Колец" - "Власть развращает". - Мэлькор 16:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CSS Привет. Действительно от тебя давно ничего не было слышно) Но, как я уже говорил, я не слежу за английскими викиями, поэтому не мог знать, что ты почти исчез. CSS редактируются здесь: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Можешь посмотреть эту страницу на любой крупной вики, например, на w:c:ru.wow:MediaWiki:Wikia.css (пример действительно большого кода). Про jrl совсем не понял. Может быть ты имеешь в виду js? Тогда MediaWiki:Common.js. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Должен быть набор стандартных шаблонов, в том числе лицензий и инфобокса, рассортированных по категориям и какие-то базовые статьи из пространства имён проекта тоже распределены по категориям. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Удаляешь категорию из всех страниц, где она есть, затем удаляешь категории внутри самой категории, если таковые есть, и наконец удаляешь саму страницу категории. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Напиши мне через Вконтакт: http://vk.com/ru_wikia - первый в списке админов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Тогда включаю ICQ. Я ей редко пользуюсь, а но у меня есть аккаунт. 493370411 --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Привет. Каждый сам может решить для себя, сколько правок для него критично. На мой взгляд всё, что до 500 правок - это не очень много, но некоторые и 100 своих правок считают важными. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Нисколько. Я просто поправлю один параметр в настройках, и всё. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:57, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Перевёл в русскоязычный домен. Остаётся только выяснить, кто будет играть на "Хоббите" Джексона, вы или Википалантир. =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:02, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) Подключить к энциклопедии кино- и игровую составляющую. То есть включить в статьи энциклопедии компьютерные игры и кинофильмы. - тебя цитирую. А ты говоришь не конкуренты по "Хобитту" Джексона. Про две "подвики" не понял. Поясни подробнее. Можешь через Вконтакт, чтобы быстрее было. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:46, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) Ммм... Я вообще-то имел в виду фильм, который выходит в декабре. Ну ладно, не важно. :Как тебе удобно. Просто мне сам термин "подвики" мне не очень понятен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:11, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) Нет, мне всё равно не совсем понятно. Можно, например, назвать одну категорию Article management templates (Арда), а другую Article management templates (Голокрон), и никаких вопросов не будет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:18, октября 29, 2012 (UTC)